


Радио

by mila007, ms_alien, WTF_MOSK



Category: Hunger Games/World War Z
Genre: F/M, Gen, ангст, драма, зомби!АУ, зомбиапокалипсис
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_alien/pseuds/ms_alien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда ей удается выбраться из-под дымящих развалин, то она понимает одновременно несколько вещей: она находится посреди самой горячей «мертвой зоны» в Озарке, у нее нет оружия, но есть сломанная лодыжка. Совсем сломанная.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Радио

**Author's Note:**

**Глава 1 ******

Когда ей удается выбраться из-под дымящих развалин, она понимает одновременно несколько вещей: она находится посреди самой горячей «мертвой зоны» в Озарке, у нее нет оружия, но есть сломанная лодыжка. Совсем сломанная. Если верить карте, поле, в которое она свалилась – это пустая траншея между 95-м Шоссе и Южным 836, но только вряд ли она будет долго пустовать.  
Они приближаются.  
Она слышит их басовитые постанывания откуда-то из редких лесов, окружающих ее импровизированный аварийный ночлег. Они ковыляют по полю, и у нее волосы встают дыбом от страха, а ладони чешутся и потеют. Их просто куча, она понимает это по обилию исходящих от них звуков, когда они перебираются через подлесок. Ей так или иначе надо что-то делать.  
Нащупав пальцами переключатель на шлеме, она облегченно вздыхает, услышав в ответ слабый треск радиоэфира. Хоть что-то пережило аварию.  
– Сойка вызывает Гараж, вы меня слышите?  
В шлеме звучит затихающий шум радиопомех. В ожидании ответа от базы, она, прихрамывая, осторожно крадется вдоль обломков вертолета, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, хоть какой-нибудь осколок, который мог бы сойти за оружие. Кроме хлипкого охотничьего ножика, который она в последнюю минуту запихнула в сумку, ничего не обнаруживается. В этот момент ее накрывает ледяной волной страха.  
Убежать не выйдет. Оружия нет. Твари на подходе.  
– Говорит Сойка! – выдыхает она в рацию. – Вызываю Гараж! Повторяю: Сойка вызывает Гараж, как слышите?  
Тишина.  
– Черт. ЧЕРТ!  
– …Слушаю?  
У нее сбивается дыхание.  
– Гараж, докладывает бегун Дистрикта Сойка с 95-го Шоссе! Аварийная посадка на юге 95-го Шоссе, повторяю, аварийная посадка на юге 95-го Шоссе! Вы слышите меня?  
Рация с шипением оживает, а сама она обессилено прижимается к горячим металлическим останкам вертолета.  
– А… эм-м… да. То есть, десять-четыре, Сойка. Вы в порядке?  
Она едва узнает голос, раздающийся из динамиков шлема. Может, это какое-то искажение радиоволн? В приемнике голоса всегда звучат странновато, но она была уверена, что достаточно хорошо знакома со всеми ребятами с базы, чтобы узнать их голоса через шипение и треск.  
– С кем я говорю?  
На другом конце провода на мгновение повисает тишина, затем раздается:  
– Понял вас, Сойка. Авария на Шоссе 95. Подобрать вас?  
Ее вопрос проигнорирован, но времени долго размышлять над этим нет.  
– Да, прошу вас, спасибо, – отвечает она. – На хвосте у меня, похоже, целая стая. Запрашиваю срочную эвакуацию.  
– Десять-четыре, Сойка. Передаю запрос. Повторяю: вы в порядке?  
Она закатывает глаза. _Что это за парень?_  
– В порядке.  
Пронзительный треск врезается в уши. Первый мертвяк переваливается через последнее деревце, привлекая ее внимание. Тварь ковыляет вперед, таращась мертвыми глазами прямо на нее. Она оборачивается к кабине вертолета, еще раз окинув ее взглядом. Дымящий металл без единой трещины. Ее сумка с дополнительным пайком и резервным запасом воды. Фляжка, раздавленная к собачьим чертям. И ничего даже приблизительно напоминающего оружие.  
– Эм, что-что?  
– Я говорю, я в порядке, Гараж. Когда прибудет подмога?  
– Через два часа, на вершине восемьсот тридцать шестой.  
Не смотря на прохладную погоду, по шее струится пот.  
– Вы шутите?  
Еще трое мертвяков приближаются слева, один скачет впереди стаи, диковато щелкая челюстями.  
– Я попытался… объяснить им, – отвечают ей. В голосе звучит отчаяние. – Ответили – два часа. Вершина восемьсот тридцать шестой – это где-то три мили отсюда. Ты успеешь. Время есть.  
Мертвяк впереди издает приглушенный горловой вой, ковыляя вперед и спотыкаясь. Она стискивает рукоять ножа крепче и, зажмурившись, прижимается к вертолету.  
– Слушайте, Гараж, – говорит она, медленно выдыхая через нос. – У меня нет двух часов, и я не доберусь до восемьсот тридцать шестой. Забрать меня нужно отсюда.  
– Ответ отрицательный, Сойка. Слишком опасно.  
Она фыркает.  
– А то я не знаю!  
На другом конце повода вновь воцаряется тишина, а она медленно открывает глаза. Уже пятнадцать мертвяков. Может, двадцать. И она – в самом центре их внимания. Опершись на больную лодыжку, она пытается сделать шаг вперед и кричит боли.  
– Сойка? Сойка, ты в порядке? Говори со мной. Что происходит? Там мертвяки? Сколько?  
– Нет, – выдыхает она. – Нет, я не в порядке.  
– Что случилось?  
– Лодыжка. Она сломана, я… я не могу идти.  
– А мертвяки?  
Она трет нос тыльной стороной ладони.  
– Ага. Есть немного.  
В динамике раздается резкое статическое шипение. Надо сказать ему – пусть отменяет вылет. Оно того не стоит. У нее не получится. Даже если бы она могла доползти до гребня восемьсот тридцать шестой, две магистрали возле нее забиты брошенными автомобилями, а те – такими же мертвяками. И это при том условии, что ей вообще удастся продраться через болотистый лес к шоссе и оказаться на дороге. Маленький охотничий ножик, который она держит у бедра, дрожит.  
– Слушай, Сойка. Ты сможешь добраться до восемьсот тридцать шестой. Если можешь сделать один шаг – можешь и второй. И третий. А там тебя будет ждать вертолет, и я… я буду рядом. На каждом шагу.  
Она пытается перенести на больную ногу чуть больше веса и делает несколько слабых шагов, пошатываясь и стараясь игнорировать простреливающую боль. Закусив губу, она скулит.  
– Кто ты? – выдавливает из себя она. – Раз уж я подписалась на это, я должна знать, с кем говорю.  
– Давай так. Когда вернешься на базу, я… я буду ждать тебя на посадочной площадке. Вот тогда и представлюсь.  
Она вымучивает еще несколько шагов, не обращая внимания на хор стенающих мертвецов и унылый топот их ног за спиной. Она хныкает от боли прямо в микрофон.  
– Я хочу домой, Гараж.  
– Знаю. Я знаю. И ты скоро будешь там, я обещаю, у вас все получится. Давай, Сойка. Шаг за шагом – и ты не заметишь, как окажешься дома.

**Глава 2 ******

Вертолет плавно приземляется, а она сидит, опершись головой о заднее стекло. Одежда пропитана потом, ее знобит. Трясет так сильно, что даже одеяло, в которое ее укутал медик, ни черта не помогает.  
Первое, что тот сделал, когда они взлетели и оказались в безопасности, – срезал с ноги ботинок, не особо осторожничая. И сказал, что опухоль, возникшая в лодыжке, могла перекрыть кровообращение, и тогда она никогда больше не смогла бы ходить. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы бегать.  
– Выглядит не так уж и плохо, – утешил он. – Думаю, ногу ты не потеряешь.  
Еще до того, как лопасти вертолета перестали вращаться, пилот и медик отстегивают ремни и бегут откреплять пассажирское сиденье. То резко подается вперед с почти злобным скрипом, который кажется даже громче, чем рев затихающего двигателя. Она резко вскакивает и, дико оглядываясь, забивается в угол – так далеко, как только может. Пилот и медик обмениваются взглядами, и она знает, что оба думают об одном и том же:  
«Физически она, может быть, и здесь, но ее разум до сих пор пребывает там, у шоссе, кишащего мертвяками».  
Ей плевать. Что они могут знать о том, что она пережила? Они не были бегунами. Они спали в уютных кроватках, когда она сегодня утром начала свой забег, а с мертвяками они в последний раз сражались еще даже до того, как было обнаружено Убежище 13. Они не знают, каково это – находиться там. Представления не имеют. Только один человек имеет, и этот человек – единственный в мире, кого она в данный момент хочет видеть. Он сказал, что будет здесь, когда она приземлится.  
Он обещал.  
Но на площадке никого не видно, и на какое-то мгновение ей кажется, что он был просто игрой ее отчаявшегося воображения. Уверенный голос в ушах, в котором она так нуждалась – вот мозг и слышал его, вне зависимости от того, был он реален или нет. Она старается не дергаться, когда медик наклоняется к ней и на руках выносит ее из кабины вертолета. По дороге она получает возможность хорошенько осмотреться.  
Никого нет.  
По спине пробегает холодок. Нет, он реален. Должен быть реален. Как бы он смог организовать подмогу, будучи всего лишь плодом ее воображения? Как мог подсказать ей альтернативный маршрут на шестьдесят седьмом выходе, чтобы она не столкнулась с ордой мертвяков на своем изначальном пути?  
– Кто в радиорубке? – дрожащим голосом спрашивает она. – Мне надо поговорить с ними.  
– Что?  
– Кто говорил по радио, пока я была… там?  
Пилот качает головой.  
– Никто. Мы даже не знали, что у вас радио в шлеме уцелело. Мы целый час вызывали вас после того, как произошла авария с вашей птичкой. Вы не отвечали, и мы немедленно организовали эвакуацию.  
– Нет… нет! Там кто-то был!  
Медик ласково улыбается.  
– Мы обязательно выясним это, как только отведем вас в…  
– НЕТ! Там кто-то был, и я хочу его видеть! Это он организовал мою эвакуацию, он…  
– Да никто ее не организовывал. О чем вы, черт побери, говорите? – ворчит пилот.  
– Китнисс, у тебя шок. Сейчас мы отведем тебя к доктору…  
Краем глаза она улавливает какое-то движение, и оно моментально привлекает ее внимание. Она видит чью-то светловолосую голову. Ярость на ее лице сменяется улыбкой облегчения. Сердце пропускает удар.  
Парень на дальнем конце площадки сидит в инвалидной коляске. Она его уже видела: он – один из механиков, который заботится о нормальном функционировании ее оборудования. Именно он проверял ее радио перед взлетом в это утро. Он даже настоял на том, чтобы полностью заменить батарейки.  
«Лучше лишний раз подстраховаться», – сказал он тогда, вручая ей радиоприемник.  
Быть может, если бы это он проверял еще и двигатель вертолета, она бы не разбилась в самом центре опаснейшей «мертвой зоны» в США.  
Он поднимает руку и неуверенно шевелит пальцами.  
Она не может сказать, как это у нее получилось, но вот только что она была в руках у медика, а спустя мгновение уже уткнулась лицом в рубашку парня в коляске, вцепившись в его плечи и наплевав на ноги, все еще свисающие с пассажирского сиденья.  
– Мелларк, – отрывисто говорит пилот, – ей нужно к доктору Абернати. Чертовски срочно.  
– Я ее отвезу, – отвечает он. Его голос – тот самый, из приемника. Она может поклясться, что узнает его везде.  
– Пусть она просто наконец попадет к нему. И быстро. С лодыжкой у нее совсем беда, и она постоянно говорит о каком-то призрачном радио-операторе. Стэн считает, у нее шок.  
Парень прочищает горло.  
– Вообще-то… – произносит он, – она объявилась на том радио, которое я улучшил. Я пытался сказать Койн, но та и слушать не стала. Сказала, это просто барахлит приемник, или что-то в этом роде. Вы же знаете, как она реагирует…  
Трое мужчин замирают, не в силах вымолвить и слова, но ей слишком хорошо в объятиях владельца голоса, который привел ее в безопасность, чтобы задумываться об этом.  
– Спасибо тебе, – выдыхает Китнисс ему в рубашку – очень тихо, он, наверное, не услышал…  
Нет. Услышал.  
Его рука ложится ей на спину, вначале мягко, а потом он крепко ее обнимает.  
– Вот ты и дома, Сойка.  
Она утыкается ему в плечо и медленно закрывает глаза.

**Глава 3 ******

Она просыпается с хриплым вздохом в удушливой темноте.  
Несколько минут она сидит и дрожит на своей койке; пальцы крепко сжаты, а ногти грубоко впиваются в ладони. _Меня зовут Китнисс Эвердин. Мне девятнадцать лет._ Она роняет голову на руки и пинком откидывает простынь от своей еще влажной кожи. _Я из Атланты. Моя сестра мертва. Моя семья мертва. Я в Убежище 13._  
Краем глаза она видит горящие голубые цифры. Судя по часам, уже достаточно поздно, и весь лагерь, за исключением часовых, скорее всего спит. Так что нет никаких шансов на то, что Койн сможет остановить ее своим тяжелым зелено-льдистым взглядом. Она поднимается, дожидаясь, пока земля перестанет качаться у нее под ногами, и слегка прихрамывая выходит из свой комнаты в коридор. Тут темно, тут всегда темно. Все помещения в убежище одинаковы – бетон, армированная сталь и ни одного окна, кошмар клаустрофоба. Но в коридорах особенно темно, и даже гудящие бело-голубые лампы под потолком не спасают. Металлический стук костыля кажется здесь громче, но она не уверенна, гнетущая ли тишина тому причиной или то, что она знает – не стоит ей выбираться на крышу ночью.  
Она гадает, услышал ли ее кто-нибудь. Пит не устает убеждать ее не высовываться, пока она снова не встанет на ноги. И попытка тайно покинуть свой барак прошлой ночью, когда она перебудила все Убежище, явно не то, что он имеет в виду. Ее пальцы обхватывают тяжелую защелку на двери, ведущей на лестницу; она тянет дверь на себя. По позвоночнику бежит волна ужаса от громкого скрежета, с которым открывается дверь.  
Она неподвижно замирает в ожидании на пороге лестницы – нужно убедиться, что никто не проснулся. Но ни одна из дверей в бараке так и не открывается. Она выходит на лестницу и застывает между двумя пролетами. В памяти вновь всплывают обрывки сна, заставляя ее вздрагивать от ужаса. Бесконечный бег. Дом. Белые глаза, смотрящие сквозь деревянные балки. Толпа живых трупов, которая в пене гналась за ней, пока она продиралась сквозь болото. А потом Прим, говорящая ей...  
В груди что-то больно сжимается, и прежде чем она понимает, что происходит, она уже ковыляет вниз по лестнице, все дальше и дальше от крыши. Ее костыль отчаянно скрипит – темп ею задан просто бешеный. В самом низу лестничного пролета она чуть не падает по инерции, но успевает вовремя сгруппироваться.  
Спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, она проходит в другой коридор, такой же темный, как остальные. Лишь генераторы, работающие прямо за стенами, нарушают привычную тишину равномерным гулом. Проковыляв вперед, она сворачивает налево в короткий коридор. При виде полоски теплого света под дверью в тупике из ее груди вырывается громкий вздох.  
Он до сих пор не спит.  
Ее костяшки едва ли прикасаются к стальной двери, когда та распахивается. Пит – взъерошенный и сонный – появляется на пороге. Сердце стучит у нее в горле.  
– Ты говорил, что я могу приходить! – выпаливает она, опустив часть про «если возникнет необходимость».  
Он улыбается чуть неуверенно, но все же отъезжает назад вместе с коляской и приглашает ее внутрь. Она в сомнении мнется снаружи, вцепившись рукой в костыль.  
– Прости, я не должна была…  
– Ты пришла как раз вовремя, – прерывает ее Пит, быстрым взглядом окидывая свой рабочий стол. – Я почти закончил.  
Любопытство оказывается сильнее вежливости, и она, прихрамывая и все еще немного сомневаясь, проходит в комнату. Стол Пита – это завалы из схем, и плат, и разноцветных проводов; организованный хаос, понятный лишь ему одному. До Конца она не слишком много внимания уделяла учебе в колледже, не говоря уже про старшую школу. Ей казалось бессмысленным вкалывать ради карьеры, которой у нее никогда не будет. Это у Прим было будущее, не у нее.  
– Смотри сюда, – говорит Пит. – Серьезно, это круто!  
Она подходит ближе.  
– Стой!  
Она испуганно бледнеет.  
– Я имею в виду, встань сюда. С этой стороны.  
Он указывает направо.  
– Извини, – виновато объясняет он. – Я – левша. А там как раз горячий паяльник, и если ты об него обожжешься, я никогда себе не прощу.  
И глядя на него, Китнисс отчего-то верит, что он и правда себе не простит.  
– Окей, – выдыхает он и, взяв паяльник, прикасается самым кончиком к голому проводу. Внезапно металл плывет, и его мелкие капли падают на зеленую плату, в место соединения двух проводков. – Я соединяю их. Видишь этот расплавленный металл? Он скрепляет их вместе, и таким образом электричество может пройти из одного провода в другой.  
Он кладет паяльник на стол и поднимает глаза от платы. На его губах играет легкая улыбка.  
– Это всего лишь эксперимент. Хотя я уверен, что он будет работать, но… Вот.  
Он протягивает ей старый мобильник, соединенный с целой кучей плат на столе.  
– У тебя был когда-нибудь телефон? Ну, знаешь… раньше?  
Она молча кивает. Она не видела мобильных телефонов три года. По крайней мере, работающих мобильных телефонов. Этот – явно с начала 2000х. Его экран светится ярким зеленым цветом, а корпус поврежден лишь с одной стороны. И он работает!  
– Попробуй отправить sms.  
– Пит, я не думаю…  
– Нет, я серьезно, – говорит он. – Я знаю, здесь написано «Сеть отсутствует». Но… все равно попробуй.  
Строчка «Кому» в самом верху экрана заполнена неразборчивыми символами.  
Она хмурится, переворачивая телефон. Задняя панель полностью снята, на ее месте лишь беспорядочное нагромождение проводов и плат. Она закусывает губу. Ощущение чужого взгляда обжигает. Она поднимает глаза. Пит, затаив дыхание, наблюдает, как ее пальцы легко скользят по кнопкам.  
– Что мне написать? – тихо спрашивает она.  
Ее большой палец замирает на цифре «7».  
– Что хочешь.  
Кратко выдохнув, она набирает сообщение и нажимает «Отправить».  
Проходит меньше секунды, когда экран часов на столе у Пита негромко пикает, и ее сообщение высвечивается ровными красными буквами:  
 _Прим… Скорей возвращайся домой!_  
Эти слова словно выжжены на сетчатке. Как часто она отправляла это сообщение? Ей даже не нужно никуда смотреть, чтобы набрать эту фразу, но сейчас она стоит, зачарованно глядя на свои пальцы на работающей клавиатуре. Дыхание внезапно перехватывает, и телефон со стуком летит на стол.  
Пит смотрит на экран. И, кажется, понимает, что она сделала – написала что-то чисто инстинктивно. Что-то, что она писала изо дня в день, пока это не стало для нее единственной причиной вообще иметь телефон. И сейчас – совершенно случайно – это сообщение вызывает призрак их прошлых жизней.  
Она знает, о чем ему хочется спросить.  
 _Прим все-таки дождалась тебя дома?_  
Он смущенно кашляет и убирает телефон обратно в коробку.  
– Это не оригинальная модель, я собрал его из деталей.  
Он отключает паяльник и щелкает выключателем под столом. Экран с ее сообщением гаснет.  
– Я не знал, будет ли оно работать, но после того радио я хотел сделать что-нибудь, что ты смогла бы…  
Он отводит глаза, старательно рассматривая свои руки.  
– Ты сделал это… для меня?  
– Ну, вообще-то для всех. Восстановление мобильных технологий было бы неплохим тактическим преимуществом, но с более объемной зарядной батареей…  
Покраснев, он замолкает. Ей хотелось бы знать, кем он был раньше. Наверное, программистом. Это звучит достаточно… умно. У него есть толстовка с красивыми инициалами колледжа. Интересно, он закончил тот колледж?  
– Да, – чуть слышно произносит он. – Я сделал его для тебя.  
У нее захватывает дух. И это теплое и солнечное чувство, которое она ощущает, – оно точно не может быть чем-то плохим.  
– Если он заработает, ты сможешь посылать мне сообщения вне зависимости от того, где находишься. А если заменить корпус, он будет практически неразрушим. Я подумал, когда ты вернешься туда, это может…  
– Возможно, я не смогу, – перебивает она.  
Пит непонимающе хмурится.  
– Бегать, я имею в виду.  
– Это тебе Хеймитч сказал?  
Она медленно кивает, рассматривая мелово-белый гипс на своей лодыжке. Наружу торчат только кончики пальцев – розово-коричневые и все еще воспаленные.  
Пит задумчиво покусывает губу.  
– Он сказал, каковы шансы?  
– Нет. Он только сказал, если я смогу ходить – это уже будет счастьем. Так я хоть какую-то пользу буду приносить.  
Пит задумчиво щурится, положив подбородок на скрещенные ладони, и Китнисс кажется, что она почти слышит, как вращаются шестеренки в его мозгу.  
– Ну, в действительности мы не можем знать этого наверняка. Это как ситуация с котом Шредингера. Так что, я думаю, тебя еще рано списывать со счетов.  
Пит вращается в своем кресле, собирая разбросанные по столу детали и аккуратно раскладывая их по ящикам. На дальнем конце стола обнаруживается плата, подписанная «Китнисс: Тест 4с». Она машинально тянется за ней. Как много времени он потратил, чтобы сегодняшний эксперимент прошел удачно? Судя по буквам и цифрам, это была работа не на один день. Ее пальцы путаются в проводе, привлекая его внимание. Она испуганно отдергивает руку.  
– Все в порядке, – говорит Пит, оборачиваясь. – Там была изначально плохая пайка. Ты ничего не испортила.  
– Но я сломала…  
– Нет, не сломала. Плата уже была…  
– Я не должна была ее трогать…  
– Тебе было любопытно. И тебе никто не запрещал ничего трогать, – искренне, хоть и немного смущенно произносит Пит. И пока она пытается подобрать слова для ответа, добавляет:  
– Если тебе хочется, ты можешь…  
Почему он делает это? Говорит вещи, которые ей кажутся полными скрытого смысла, будто у них на двоих есть один большой секрет. От этих слов у нее кружится голова и ускоряется пульс. Она краснеет и смотрит на свои ноги – вначале на здоровую, а затем – на больную, которую, возможно, ей придется теперь мертвым грузом таскать за собой до конца жизни.  
– Мне пора идти, – говорит она.  
Она полный профан в важных вещах. Строительство. Лечение. Решение насущных проблем. В отличие от Пита. Казалось, если Пит хочет чего-то, все, что ему нужно сделать – это задуматься над этим вопросом, и тот решался сам собой. Почему он продолжает помогать ей? Бег – единственное, в чем она была когда-либо сильна, и теперь она бесполезна для всех, она больше ничего не умеет.  
– Подожди. Подожди, Китнисс. Пожалуйста, не надо. Не уходи. Смотри, я… мне жаль. Мне не стоило этого говорить…  
Она замирает, ее взгляд блуждает, не решаясь задержаться на его лице. В конце концов она старательно разглядывает упаковку из-под молока, под завязку набитую платами. Он сказал что-то неправильное, что не вполне соответствует истине. В отличие от других его сегодняшних слов. Она не знает, что конкретно, просто чувствует – извинения здесь неуместны. Хотя ему действительно жаль.  
– Я имел в виду – мне все равно, даже если ты разломаешь каждую чертову деталь в этой комнате.  
– Почему?  
Слова срываются с губ без ее ведома и, бесстыже дрожа, зависают в воздухе.  
Пит смотрит на нее с почти болезненным выражением лица.  
– Ты не знаешь?  
Она мотает головой. А он коротко и горько смеется.  
– Я думаю, это не так очевидно, когда ты в коляске. На самом деле, достаточно легко не видеть таких людей.  
Что он имеет в виду, говоря эти слова? Ее сердце отчаянно бьется. Это слово – «видеть». Как будто бы это не она не сводила с него глаз с того самого момента, когда он спас ей жизнь. Как будто у нее был хотя бы шанс не смотреть на него, не любоваться им – его золотыми волосами, его доброй улыбкой и сильными руками. И не задумываться о том, как это было бы – оказаться в его объятиях, хотя бы однажды.  
Дом. Это было бы похоже на дом. На возвращение домой.  
– Я вижу. Я вижу тебя, – выдыхает она. – Ты пережил Конец с одной ногой и рюкзаком, полным электронного оборудования. Каждое утро ты встречаешь рассвет. Ты дважды перепроверяешь все, что делаешь. Ты создаешь чудесные вещи, а потом притворяешься, будто это не важно. Но это важно. Важно для меня.  
Конец фразы застывает у нее на языке.  
 _ТЫ важен для меня._  
Руки Пита дрожат. Растущее в ней напряжение настолько сильное, настолько исступленное, что ей кажется, она сойдет с ума, если его не выпустит.  
Если она не сможет...  
Она не знает, что именно служит сигналом. Но их глаза встречаются, и сердце пропускает удар.  
Внезапно она целует его, а он, вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, лишь притягивает ее ближе. Теплое чувство рождается внутри и за один миг вырастает во что-то нужное и ужасно важное. Если бы не его ладони, нежно обнимающие ее лицо, она бы точно утонула в этом чувстве. Его прикосновения – как обоюдоострый меч, они успокаивают бурю лишь для того, чтобы разжечь ее снова. Она оказывается у него на коленях, яростно целуя, пока он пытается успокоить ее нежными прикосновениями и мягким шепотом.  
Но это бесполезно. Она горит изнутри. Это жгучее чувство, которое притягивает ее к нему, как магнитом. И она не хочет этому сопротивляться.  
Он помогает ей перебраться на кровать и, подтянувшись на руках, устраивается рядом. Он краснеет, как будто стесняется показывать свое увечье миру. Гнев рождается в ее груди, но он не так горяч, как жар под кожей. Она ложится на него сверху и прижимается к нему так, что их лица оказываются на расстоянии выдоха друг от друга.  
Его руки нерешительно застывают на ее бедрах; ни у нее, ни у него нет времени удивляться тому, как быстро все это происходит, и что происходит вообще. Потому что все, чего она сейчас хочет – это чтобы Пит заставил ее забыть о ночных кошмарах, стер холодный пот с ее кожи. Прикосновениями, которые освещают самые темные уголки ее разума и возвращают ее домой из того ада, где она живет.  
А она не сомневается в том, что их мир – это ад.  
Труп ее сестры блуждает в забвении где-то там с мобильным телефоном, на экране которого до сих пор светится «Прим… Скорей возвращайся домой». Потому что, не успев спасти свою сестру, она все же не смогла убить монстра, который теперь носит ее маску. Поэтому она сбежала.  
И наказание за это она избрала для себя сама. Никогда не останавливаться. Постоянно бежать. И она бежала.  
До тех пор, пока голос Пита не зазвучал в ее голове, заставив ее поверить, что как бы сильно она не заблудилась, она всегда сможет вернуться домой. 


End file.
